Billiards VS A Tameranian Prophecy
by LoneStarGirl93
Summary: Two stories I plan to write...please help me choose! The winner shall proceed to publishing. (Saw the VS. idea from another author...thought it may be a good way to pick which story to next post. :)


So...first of the two-

**Billiards**

This was actually the first story I ever published. I was twelve when I first wrote it, so it's going through a clean re-write.

I'm just about finished with my story "The New Girl" and wished to continue some of my old workings.

I'll leave you to decide which you prefer first.

This is just the prologue...so I hope it gives you something to do on.

Please let me know what y'all think:

XOXOXOXOXOX

A hateful glare flung from his eyes, caught by the girl walking through the hallway across from him. This was routine, in this stage of high school...all she could do was ignore it. She came to expect this kind of attention from him. It was nothing. Meant nothing, felt like nothing. Perhaps there was a little bit that didn't quite settle right with it...given she'd hardly said two words to the kid, and he seemed to loath everything she was. But it was drama. Unneeded, unwanted.

The harder part was ignoring the skinny (_too_ skinny, if she were to be honest) blonde that clung unnecessarily tightly to his strong arm. Kaitlyn Moth...less formally known as 'Kitten'. ...how that nickname came to be, she had no interest in discovering. Kori liked to call her 'the face of slut' ...she still had more work to do on that English-slang ordeal.

Kitten skipped to a tune which played in her own head, and giggled obnoxiously as they neared her next class. Pride glinting off her...undeniably overstated. Given who she was with, she may as well be a celebrity. In her own little mind...in her own little mind. The handsome young man rolled his eyes each time her lackluster steps faltered his rhythmic ones. He knew it was time for a new girlfriend. Or at least a new girl. But he was Richard Grayson. He could have a new one before the bell rang for first period. Isn't that was he was famous for?

He was a playboy. Known in the political system of high school for juggling girls. Considering this was his-second attempt at-Junior year, he'd probably already had every girl that attended Gotham High at least once. With the exception of his close friends, the band geeks (at least, the ugly ones) emos, and all over rejects-which...if you had smaller than a C cup, or were bigger than a size 6, you probably qualified as one. And of course...Kori Anderson. Who his sixteen-year-old self considered his worst enemy. Though he had absolutely no reason to actually hate her...there was no part of him that had any tolerance for her what-so-ever.

Kori was also a Junior. Though she was only fifteen. Her outstanding grades rocketed her past Sophomore year altogether. Perhaps she could be considered an overachiever. She was two, almost three years younger than Richard...which in high school, may as well be a decade. She was always bubbly, refreshingly original, friendly, and dependable. Of course...she tried to stay away from the popular crowd...but there were very few people who didn't like her. Best described as jealous 'divas' and the famous playboy.

In retrospect, it really made no sense. Not to anyone. The two shared a lot of common interests. Had some of the same hobbies. They were both far above average physically. Dick, with his icy blue eyes, hair darker than pitch, pale skin, and slim/muscular figure. And Kori, with her a gaze of jade, auburn curls down her back, golden (_real_) tanned skin, and slender curves.

...not that it mattered in the means of making friends, but they were both rather tall. Richard at 6'2, and Kori at 5'11.

Grayson was the adopted son of multi-billionaire CEO of Wayne Enterprises, Bruce Wayne. Grades were never a big concern for him. His future was predetermined. Upon Mr. Wayne's retirement, his son would inherit the business. So...as long as he maintained his C-/D+ average, and had an endless parade of beautiful girls in front of him...he was bound to be happy and successful.

To be fair...Kori knew one thing about him that drove her crazy. The way he treated the girls he was with. He acted as though that didn't have feelings, and were completely disposable. It was like he didn't see them as actual people...more like toys for his sick pleasure. She could sympathize with the ego. He _was_ extremely handsome. She could understand having everything handed to him-it was an opportunity for a good life. Was he supposed to pass it up? But she hated his sense of entitlement. 'I'm Richard Grayson. I can do what I want. Any girl is lucky to sleep with me.' No, thank you. What a turn-off.

And...perhaps it was ego. 'If she doesn't want me, there must be something wrong with her.' But Dick found Kori too high and mighty for being such an average girl.

Well...that's something, isn't it? A slight distaste for one another...pride of holding their views...and viola. High school hatred. ...or maybe it's something else.

I guess this is where our story begins... With the playboy and the princess, a mystery hatred, and Junior year at there feet...

This should be fun.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Voila. This is the (semi-rough draft) prologue of Billiards.

If this is your vote, please put it in a PM or review.

X

X

X

X

X

X

The next is-

**A Tameranian Prophecy**

Again, an older one. Just being re-tooled.

And again, it's a little rough... It's just to give y'all a little insight on what this story holds.

XOXOXOXOXOX

_THURSDAY, JULY 1st. _

_DAY 1_

She was carried into his room by a pair of shaky legs. The blood in her veins felt as cold as ice…and her every nerve was encased in a sharp fear; a fear that rooted from the pit of her bones.

She could hear her heartbeat ringing through the empty halls...it was rather late in Titans Tower...nearing three in the morning. But if living there the past five years had taught her anything...it was that he would be up. Pacing around his room. Likely buried in papers...details he may have overlooked. Just another case. That's always she she told herself. Just one more.

A few shallow, trembling breaths passed through her lips before she worked up the courage to enter the dimly lit room where he dwelled. The door was unlocked...maybe that was a good sign. Or...of course, maybe he simply wasn't expecting intrusion. He would be irritable...she could assume that much. She'd made a pretty big mistake on the field earlier that day...or that's what he called it.

If she had to do it over, she would take the same course of action. Save her fearless leader from falling to great injury-if not death...over detaining the villain at hand. She _still_ felt he overeacted. ...but that was Robin, wasn't it?

She released a sigh and stopped at the doorway. ...he would still be mad. But she was still his friend, right? He would still be willing to help her if she was deeply in his need, wouldn't he? She swallowed…and prayed to whatever higher power this culture had that he would still…be there for her…give her a chance to explain…and give some kind of strategy...to save her from the hell that was to come.

Things were changing inside her... For the absolute worst. She didn't know how to stop it...she didn't even know if it _could_ be stopped. But...her was her best friend. He was her team leader. If anyone would be able to help her, it would be him. And she needed it now more than ever.

Maybe there was a way to stop it. And if there wasn't, maybe there was a way to reduce the devastation. Maybe lives could be spared. Maybe...just maybe...there was hope... But she knew she couldn't do it alone. She needed help. And...she needed him.

"R-Robin?" she fought the hesitation that was hammering away at her ability to speak. She knew he probably didn't want to speak to her… The instant they had returned home from today's mission, he had locked himself in here without so much as a word to anyone. It was probably just another display of his usual routine…disappointment...anger. Disappear from the world, block out everything but his thoughts, and search for leads on his various nemesis. He was searching for leads on Slade. Or he was truly frustrated enough to specifically be escaping _her._ She hoped that wasn't the case…but the pessimistic voice in the back of her head told her that maybe…maybe it was.

Slowly, she took in another deep breath. She didn't want to push his buttons any harder than she needed to…but she needed him to listen…no matter how hard he tried to fight it…he had to. For her sake…for his sake…for their friends'… She understood that he was angry with her…and she knew she deserved it. She had messed up, terribly. But there was no way to take that back…and she still needed his assistance...he's her best friend, she reminded herself. He cares for her…he may be mad, but he's been mad before. If she needed him, he would be there… So she nervously continued.

"Robin?" she repeated, taking a small step closer to the hero sitting a few feet away, with his back to her… The irritation was building around him as he heard her voice once again…his body tensed...he knew she wasn't going to just go away by so much as a cold shoulder. So he figured he'd figure out what she wanted, and dismiss her, and return to his isolated thoughts. Reluctantly, he clenched his fists, trying to keep his temper under control…he didn't want to end up blowing up on her. She didn't deserve that. He just wanted alone time to think. She knew this. Everybody knew this… So why was she here?

"Hm." he grunted simply, staring at the messy mountain of papers that were spread across his desk. He tried to fight the urge to turn and look at her, reminding himself that in the state he was in, she was the last person in the world that he wanted to talk to right now. Selfishly, as well as for her own good. Against her better judgment, the trembling girl fought even harder to work up some kind of cluster of courage before she spoke again.

"I-I need to speak with you. I...require your assistance." Her voice was weak with fear, and every part of her body was shaking violently. It took her everything she had to keep from crying on the spot… She wasn't used to Robin being so cold…only once had he ever truly been neglectful and angry towards her, and it wasn't his fault…he'd had a strange hallucinogenic gas messing with his mind. She knew he would never be that cruel towards her if he were in a clean state of mind. She trusted him… But that didn't keep his fists from balling to the point his knuckles turned white.

"Can it wait? I'm busy, Star." He said in one short, simple breath. The alien flinched slightly…he was asking if the future apocalypse that would fall upon Earth could wait? Because he was busy? Granted, she knew he wasn't aware of what was going on. But…he should know…she wouldn't bother him at a time like this unless it was an emergency… She knew her track record of the past didn't entirely make that statement entirely plausible. But she also knew when he needed space, and when he could be swayed…and even if he didn't want to admit it…he was entirely aware of all this, as well.

Fighting the tears that were pricking her eyes, Starfire swallowed the lump in her throat and looked down…she hated pressing him to talk when he obviously didn't want to. In his own mind, when Slade was in the picture, nothing else came first. He...was obsessed. She hated it…but it was time he stepped out of his ego and came to reason that some things are simply…more important than Slade. Maybe it was a lot to ask...she was soon to be a high class threat. But...this was her family...who else could she go to? She was trying to fix it...

Shining a mental light on his closed-mindedness, lit a small fire under her... Though...maybe she had no right to get frustrated...she was.

"No Robin, this cannot wait, it is most urgent!" she spoke up, raising her voice with a touch of heat. She didn't mean to pick a fight…but she had to get through to him. And anger was his second language…if she had to use it on him, she was capable… Though, unfortunately, it was not the kind of approach the boy wonder was looking for. If anything, it put his guard even higher. In his mind, he didn't see any right for her to be getting upset. To him, she was the one at fault and had no grounds with him at the current time. He didn't want to hurt her by overreacting when he already had reason to be mad at her…and his answer to that was to push her away.

"Well it'll have to, I'm busy." He growled, through clenched teeth. It took him all he had to keep from flashing back to the source of his rage…and even then, the gist of it was beginning to pique its ugly head on the surface of his mind… And as if it were the 'worst case scenario' side of fate…the redhead took in a sharp breath of courage and took a step towards her best friend, trying not to give in to her shaking knees, and collapse to the floor.

Her entire body was rippling with fear…but her gut was driving her on. She knew what was in jeopardy…and it was far too grave to be given up without a fight to something as minute as fear… If she didn't do this, than she's not only dooming herself…but she's dooming all of her friends. As well as everyone else… No. This needed to come out. She couldn't cave and damn everybody to a horrible fate because she's too frightened of making him mad at her. All she needed to do was open her mouth and recruit his assistance in this. So she grit her teeth and balled her hands into tiny fists,

"Robin, you do not understand! This is an emergency! I must speak with you this instant!" she shouted, this time unable to fight the twin tears that slipped gently from her eyes and slid down her face. Angered by her persistence, Robin rose to his feet, and turned around to face and stand her down. His masked eyes met her glassy ones, and even though he was a good three inches shorter, she felt as if he were towering over her. It took her everything she had to keep from breaking down.

"Starfire! I don't have time for this!" he fumed, pulling more tears from her jade eyes. He felt a momentary stab of sympathy and regret, as he saw what he was doing to the girl he cared so strongly for._ 'Robin, she let him go. She had him, and she let him go.'_ he told himself to keep from cracking through his soft spot for her. He knew immediately that it was a mistake, as he could feel the rage building inside of him. She had just let him go! He was right there! He was trapped! There were no tricks he could've played! Nothing he could've pulled out of his sleeve! And she just…let him go!

He returned to reality and clenched his feet, digging his gloved nails into the palm of his hand. Fury was boiling inside him, and he began to shake under the overbearing anger… He glared at her through his mask. She just let him go…because of her, Slade was still out on the streets. She may as well have personally handed him a 'Get Out Of Jail Free' card…and Slade, of course, took full advantage of it… For all Robin knew, he could've had that planned from the beginning…

"Robin this is important!" Starfire pleaded, holding her hands out, begging for him to listen. He growled and took a step towards the desperate girl.

"NOTHING IS AS IMPORTANT AS CATCHING SLADE!" he boomed into her face, slinging spit onto her cheek. Her breath caught in her throat, and she froze where she stood. There was no nerve to stop it anymore…the tears began falling like rain… He didn't care…she was dying…and he didn't care… She…trusted he would at least hear her out…and knowing that her life-and theirs, for that matter-was on the line, she…had thought he would…help her. She had trusted he would be there for her…and that…he would be with her through this…

"I-" she couldn't utter any words… Robin felt bad for a moment as he watched the genuine pain playing onto her beautiful face… But a combination of his hatred for Slade, his rage, and his pride wouldn't allow him to show it. Instead he kept a cold face, and stood his ground, watching her as if she were a fly under a microscope…and that's exactly what she felt like… Small, insignificant…and trapped. Between two sheets of glass…one, was her upcoming fate. The other…was…now she was on her own…

Taking a sharp breath, and looking away from him, she slowly carried herself towards his oak desk. She paused for a moment and looked it over, tracing her fingertips over the scatter of documents, knowing it would be the very last time she got to see the disarray that could belong only to him… The mountains and mountains of research…his own personal collection of empty and crushed redbull and monster cans… His laptop with the keyboard worn from his excessive typing… His old work lamp…and…a picture of the two of them, the night he had to take Kitten to her prom… She swallowed, stifled a sob…and added one more thing to his collection of obsession… Her one and only Teen Titan communicator.

"I wish to inform you that I-I…I am leaving the team, but…I will not trouble you with my reasons why…" she muttered, softly, before walking toward the door to his room and stopping. She sobbed silently and turned back to look at the young mand…one. Last. Time. His back was turned to her...he hadn't even moved. Unbeknownst to her, he was staring in despair at the small device she had laid on his desk unable to more a muscle. She took his sight in for a moment longer, before turning away and disappearing through the dark hallways she used to call her only true home…

She could try swaying Raven...Cyborg would likely be willing as well. But without Robin...without her best friend...her leader...

She was on her own.

The boy wonder stood there, in his empty room, drowning in his own shock… She can't be leaving…it's gotta be a bluff. A joke of some kind…it's…no…she can't be going…there's…there's no way. She wouldn't leave her friends behind…she…wouldn't leave him behind… He just couldn't believe it. He couldn't take his eyes off of her communicator...sitting, suddenly unwanted on his desk...right where she had left it. No. He couldn't let her go. Pride was pride. She was more to him. He couldn't lose her…not like this.

Like lightning, he came to life and flew down the hall, towards her room, as fast as his legs could carry him. He was pleading in the back of his mind…pleading he could catch her…pleading he could make her stay... She knew him. She knew how he got. Surely, she would understand.

He found himself at her door, reading the engraving of her beautifully written name (that she insisted on doing, herself). He typed in the override code, took a deep breath, and walked in with his gloved fingers crossed… Everything was the same… The bed was lightly rustled, as it was in the morning…her closet was full of her purple uniforms…and yet…the room was somehow dreary…and dark…

"Starfire…" he managed, falling to his knees, and holding his head in his hands. There was only one thing missing, that he could see…and that was her small photo album that he'd helped her make when the team was new, and she was still so foreign. Tears formed in his eyes, dampening his mask, and falling to the light purple carpet. He felt sick…he didn't think it was possible for his heart to sink this low…

Looking the empty, once joyous room, over, he sighed and fell into a sea of regret... "What did I do...?"

XOXOXOXOXOX

So there you have it.

Again, another slightly rough draft of the prologue.

But please let me know which y'all would prefer to next see in action:)


End file.
